


First Date +  Second Thoughts + Third Person

by Anonymous



Series: Mac + Desi + Zayn [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual!Desi, First Date, Fluff, Multi, Pansexual!MacGyver, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self indulgence, nonbinary OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mac picks Desi up for their first date, but he's feeling a little more nervous than he expected about Zayn.





	First Date +  Second Thoughts + Third Person

Before reaching the front door, Mac had nearly turned around. During the time he spent deciding whether or not to knock, he determined the door was a dark blue color just this side of cerulean and probably composite wood.

The door opened, making his jump, and he looked guiltily at Zayn. 

“I got tired of waiting for you to ring the doorbell,” they explained. “Figured I’d just put you out of your misery.”

Great. The significant other of the girl he was going on a date with opened the door, and had also witnessed him standing there nervously for a good five minutes. Mac felt the awkwardness roll over him, awkwardness Zayn didn’t seem to share, judging by their face.

“You can come in,” they offered, stepping out of the way. “Des is still getting ready because she’s extra like that.” 

Mac followed inside, slipping his shoes off. Zayn gave a pleased smile and he realized he probably just passed a test he wasn’t aware of. 

“There’s popcorn if it won’t ruin your appetite.” They pointed to a bowl on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch. “You look nice.”

Mac sat down stiffly, and reached out to grab some popcorn. It was very buttery and very salty, and Zayn’s lips were shiny. Which was distracting.

Mac glanced away, up at the tv. There was something paused up there. “What’re your plans for the night?” he asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

They shrugged, pointing at the screen. “It’s a nature documentary. I had a date but she ghosted two days ago, so I’m staying home.” They shrugged again, grimacing. “I guess I...forgot I hadn’t mentioned the poly thing. I usually don’t until the second date. But Des had said something so damn cute, I just wanted to share…” They sighed. “And then the girl stopped answering. But it’s whatever.”

“You can text me next time,” Mac offered, and he really did mean it. If Desi was being cute, he wanted to know about it. “Are you...okay being home alone?” he asked tentatively. At least if they had a date, they wouldn’t risk loneliness or second guessing. 

They gave Mac a tired smile. “Yes. Go on your date. You have that look in your eye, but I swear I’m okay with it. I would speak up if I wasn’t.” They shrugged. “It’s...never gone this far before. Like I said, all of Desi’s guys usually run. I mean, am I gonna be a little lonely? Probably. I don’t really know what to expect, but I’m an adult, and I’m gonna be okay.”

Mac wrapped his arms around himself, feeling strangely guilty. “I don’t want you to feel lonely,” he replied, and he didn’t, because that sucked. 

They snorted. “I survived physical torture, I think I can handle a couple hours of my girlfriend on a date with a cute guy from work.” 

Mac glanced away, biting back a shy smile. They thought he was cute. “I mean…” He tried to find the words but he didn’t quite know how to say them. “I’ve never...really done this, either.”

They started to laugh. “That much is obvious, yes.”

“Is there anything I can do that would make it easier on you?” Mac asked.

“I would like it if y’all came back here to hang out after your nice dinner.” They bit their lip, glancing away shyly. “It’s no big deal though, I don’t...want to impose or anything.”

Mac grinned. “I’d love to hang out with you.”

They flushed. “Cool. You don’t...have to watch my nature documentary. It’ll probably be over when y’all get back.”

“What’s it about?” Mac asked, equal parts genuine curiosity and a desire to convince Zayn he was cool and fine and an okay person to share their girlfriend with. 

They glanced back at him, snuggling deeper into the corner of the couch. “Blue Ring Octopus.”

“That’s pretty cool,” he replied. Mac was a fan of nature documentaries himself, and octopi were very smart creatures.

They took another handful of popcorn, nodding. “I like sea creatures. When I was younger, I wanted to be a marine biologist.”

“What changed?” Mac asked. 

They gave him a crooked grin. “I realized I didn’t like biology. I just liked water and fish, and marine biologist was as close as I could get to mermaid at that point.”

Mac laughed, not unkindly. “You’d make an excellent mermaid.” He got an idea, suddenly. “Hey, do you want to go to the beach sometime when it’s warm enough? It could be you, me, and Desi.” He liked the idea of hanging out with both of them at once. It was a little less scary, somehow, and he’d already realized it only made him happy to see the affection between the two.

Zayn snorted. “Are you asking me on a double date with my own girlfriend?” they asked, and it took him a second to realize they were teasing him. 

“Does it count as a double date if there’s only 3 of us?” he asked, because he really wasn’t sure.

Zayn laughed. “Bold of you to assume I know anything,” they replied. “I’m clueless. Desi’s the hot one and I’m the certified dumbass in this relationship.”

“False. I believe Mac will be taking your place as certified dumbass.”

He was about to protest when Desi swept down the stairs and strode over to pose in front of the two of them. At that point, he was simply struck speechless.

Zayn’s jaw dropped, too, but they at least managed to choke out a “Damn, Des.”

Desi smiled wickedly, posing in her slinky black dress. “Now’s the part where you both talk to each other about how hot I am.”

Zayn laughed. “Desi really just wants two partners for the ego boost,” they joked. “As if I don’t tell her everyday she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

“Twice a day is acceptable,” Desi teased back, striking another pose. She didn’t seem to be the dress type, in Mac’s opinion, but she did make it look fantastic. “Thoughts?”

Zayn glanced over at Mac. “I don’t think he has any.” They smiled softly. “For good reason.”

Mac flushed, but they had him there. “You’re stunning,” he managed eventually, eyes continuing to take in her entire form.

“So what’s the plan, you crazy kids?” Zayn asked, tucking a spare curl behind their ear. “Or would you rather save it to tell me all about it afterwards.”

“Mac’s taking me to dinner, he won’t tell me where, and then we’re gonna do a little walking downtown.” Desi gestured to her sensible shoes, which were red combat boots that didn’t quite go with the elegance of her black dress, but Mac honestly loved that all the more. He would never stop being impressed by Desi’s fashion sense. “Anything more specific will have to wait, because we need to leave” - she checked the leather-banded watch she had on her wrist - “now, if we wanna get there on time.”

Mac jumped up from the couch. “Shit.”

“She does this every time, you’re fine.” Desi stuck out her tongue at Zayn, who just laughed. “Get going!”

“Keys?” Desi demanded. Mac stared at her, but she just rolled her eyes and reached into his front pocket, grabbing them. His eyes grew wide and his face got red and now Zayn was definitely laughing at him.

Between gasps of laughter, Zayn explained, “Desi always drives. Relationship rule number one.”

The woman in question strode out the door, not waiting to see if Mac followed. He did, albeit slower and after giving Zayn a small wave.

As he climbed into the passenger seat of his own car, he thought to himself that he was actually kind of excited to learn the other rules. And that he should ask Zayn to send him the octopus documentary.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic was going to be stand-alone but I really liked Zayn and then I got a couple positive comments, so when I had another thought, I ran with it! It's a little series now. I love them. Thank you all for the encouragement, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
